1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a keyboard, more particularly to a keyboard having a low profile.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional keyboard including a solid aluminum plate 1, a keyboard module 2 disposed above the solid aluminum plate 1, and a plastic base plate 3 disposed under the solid aluminum plate 1. The base plate 3 is provided with a hollow protrusion 301 for receiving a printed circuit board (not shown) and a USB port (not shown). A metallic base plate 201 of the keyboard module 2 is secured to the solid aluminum plate 1 by laser welding. The plastic base plate 3 is adhesively attached to the solid aluminum plate 1 by an adhesive (not shown). Although the conventional keyboard has a low profile, i.e., it is thin, it is disadvantageous in that the aforesaid laser welding increases the manufacturing costs and that the aforesaid adhesive attachment reduces the manufacturing throughput in production of the keyboard.